


A Ron Weasley Love Story

by merlinlovesarthur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinlovesarthur/pseuds/merlinlovesarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn Lien Marion, is neighbours to the Weasley family. This is a story about her and Ron's relationship through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ron Weasley Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, crappy summary. 
> 
> sorry
> 
> someone have a better idea for a title?

**Chapter 1**

Evelyn Lien Marion looked out the window of her new home in the countryside. She wasn't too pleased with her parents decision. She twirled her straight brunette hair in her fingers. One special power she had was she could change the colour of her eyes, which now were green. Her friends back in London always asked about her eyes and she would say they changed depending on her clothing, so she would change her eye colour from green to hazel, never to blue around them or any colour she felt like. That was when she and her parents lived in London, England, but her parents decided that it was time for a different scenery and sold the complex they lived in and moved into a small house. She looked down the drive-way and across the road to see a tall house, with many floors. She never saw any of her neighbours, yet. They hadn't made themselves known to the family yet. She assumed they weren't like her. She knew she was different, her parents said so. They were just the same. Her father was a wizard and her mother was normal, or as my father once explained to her, a muggle, non-magical people.

She felt like crying. Her friends were back in London and tomorrow was July 10th 1992, which meant one thing... her birthday. She was turning eleven and now she wouldn't have friends to celebrate with. She got up from the chair and headed downstairs. Her father was using his magic to cook supper, even though her mother didn't exactly approve of it, because she loved to cook, but her father always explained it was nice to relax as cooking was done on its own. Evelyn didn't want to hurt her father's feelings, but even with magic, he was a horrible cook. He didn't agree of course if either of them said so, so they would take a few bites, enough to say they were full. Later on her mother would cook up something and together they would eat it while her father was at work.

"Mom!" she called out, "Dad!" she walked into the den and saw her mother knitting and her father reading the Daily Prophet. Her mother was the first to look up and smile.

"Yes, honey?" she asked putting her knitting down and tapping her knee for her daughter to sit on.

"Tomorrow is my birthday..." she began and waited for her father's attention.

"Randall..." her mother trailed his name, he looked up, "Our daughter wants to say something." He nodded, put the paper down and looked at his little girl.

"What is it, angel?" he moved the rocking chair closer to his wife and child.

"My birthday is tomorrow..." she paused looking at her mother and father, "And I'll be turning eleven, of course..." Her father and mother nodded, "And since we moved, I haven't got any friends to invite over for a party, we are so far away from them and they couldn't possibly get over here." She waited for a second before she spoke again, "I was wondering if we could get them... I know they don't know about us being magical, and I never told them... but maybe we can make an exception?" She looked between her parents who were looking at each other.

"I'm sorry sweetie..."her father said slowly and softly, she knew it wasn't good, "But you know we can't... muggles usually freak out or try to get us to grant them their wishes." he explained, "And we can't risk that... so it will just be us three tomorrow." he said, "Beside's I bet your Hogwarts letter will be coming." he said with a smile. Evelyn got off her mother's lap and ran out of the house crying. She ran to the end of the drive way and looked at the neighbour's house. As she looked she saw eight people outside, seven of them had ginger coloured hair and one boy had black hair and glasses. She looked back at her house and then back at the people. She saw a little girl, around her age playing around behind both the black haired kid and the younger looking ginger kid. Suddenly the little girl looked over at her and waved. Evelyn waved back shyly, and then the little ran towards her.

"Hello!" she exclaimed, "You're our new neighbour?" she asked, Evelyn nodded shyly, "My name is Ginevra Weasley, but you can call me Ginny." she extended her hand, which Evelyn shook, "What's yours?"

"Evelyn Marion." she replied, "But you can call me Eve, all my friends do...well did." she looked back at her house, "Parents decided to move here... and now I have no one." she felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Don't cry." Ginny said, "I'll be your friend!" she exclaimed. Evelyn looked up at Ginny and smiled.

"Really?!" she exclaimed wiping the tears from her cheeks. Ginny nodded.

"Evelyn!" her father yelled for her as he came walking up to where she stood.

"Ginny!" yelled the plump woman, who she assumed was Ginny's mother. Evelyn noticed that the others stopped what they were doing and followed their mother to the end of their laneway.

"Dad, this is Ginny!" she exclaimed, "She said that we can be friends! Can she come over tomorrow for my birthday!?"

"It's up to her parents." he looked at the plump lady and smiled, "Name is Randall Marion." he extended his hand to her.

"Molly Weasley, pleasure to meet you." she said with a smile, "Seems our girls found themselves to be friends." Both adults laughed, "Would you like to come over for dinner?" Evelyn looked at her father with pleading eyes.

"Sounds great, I'll just let my wife know and we'll be along shortly." He turned around and headed back towards the house. Evelyn turned towards Mrs. Weasley and smiled nervously.

"Come child, meet the rest of family." she put an arm around her shoulder, "This is my husband, Arthur Weasley, this is my third eldest son, Percy, these are the twins, George and Fred and this is our younger boy, Ronald, but you can call him Ron." As she introduced each of the family members she shook their hands, "And this is..."

"Harry Potter." Evelyn spoke out loud. Of course she knew who he was, the boy who lived, she wondered if the Weasleys knew that Harry was a wizard.

"You know of Harry Potter?" Ron asked surprised.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "Everyone who is...well... nevermind." she blushed.

"Everyone whose a wizard or witch..." Arthur Weasley said with a smile.

"Yes..." she put her hands behind her back, "Please don't freak out."

"Why would we freak out?" one of the twins asked.

"We are wizards too!" exclaimed the other one. Evelyn looked at the family and felt a warmth she never felt before. She never met wizards her age before or around her age.

"We're pure-bloods." Percy spoke for the first time and he had a very proper manor about him.

"I'm a half-blood." Harry said with a smile, "How about you?" Evelyn noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left and were probably inside, and Percy and the twins were leaving too. The only ones left were: herself, Ginny, Ron and Harry.

"Half-blood." she replied, "Mom is a muggle, dad is a wizard." she added, "Mom's going to be happy she doesn't have to eat father's food." They looked at her confused, "Even though my dad uses magic to make the food, he isn't the greatest of cooks." Ron, Harry and Ginny laughed at that and the four of them headed for the tall house, which Evelyn learned that it was called, 'The Burrow'.

Evelyn loved the Burrow, and the people inside it. Her parents had joined the household just as soon after she had the tour of the house by Ron, Ginny and Harry.

"It's not much, but it's home." Ron said blushing. Evelyn figured he was embarrassed about his house and that he was poor, but she didn't care.

"I love it!" she exclaimed with a smile, which Ron returned, "It's so different than normal homes! I could get lost in here." Ron and Harry laughed. Ginny then took her to her room.

"Don't you think Harry is cute?" Ginny asked as she fell down onto her bed.

"He's cute enough." Evelyn admitted, "He isn't what I expected." She added sitting down on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked sitting up from the bed.

"Well I thought he'd be..." she paused thinking of the right word, "He'd be more... you know... into himself, snobbish." Ginny began to laugh, "Yeah I know, but being famous..." she sighed, "I thought he'd let it go to his head, but he so much better than what I thought." Ginny hugged her tightly.

"I am a big fan of him." she whispered, "I heard so much from Ron and the twins about him last year and I saw him the day Ron went to school the first time." She blushed, "We didn't know that it was him right away, and when we, as in mom, Ron and I were told that Harry Potter was on the train." Her face went a brighter red, "I wanted to run on the train and meet him, pretty embarrassing."

"Yeah." Evelyn agreed with a smile and the two of them broke into giggles. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Ginny! Evelyn!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Supper is ready, come down please." Both of the girls got up from the bed and headed out the door and downstairs towards the dinner table.

"Sit beside me?" Ginny asked Evelyn.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. They both sat down on the left side of the table. Fred was on the right of Ginny and Ron was sitting beside Evelyn on the left. Her parents both sat across from her with a smile, "Mind your manners." her mother mouthed, Evelyn nodded and began to eat. 


End file.
